Dear Diary
by Ravenclaw2019
Summary: "Dear diary, I have never written a diary since now, or even thought of writing one. I am not exactly a person that writes her thoughts down. Now you're probably asking, why start now? At sixteen years old?" Rose is begining her sixth grade, follow her between friendships, arguments, rounds, detentions, drama and finaly, love.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I decided to do it on Rose and Scorpius because I love this couple! **

Dear diary,

I have never written a diary since now, or even thought of writing one. I am not exactly a person that writes her thoughts down, even if I am sure nobody will read them (I put a spell on you).And you're probably asking, why start now? At sixteen years old?

Well last week was my sixteenth birthday, and granma (Granger) gave me you, so mom 'suggested' to write in the diary to 'conserve my dreams and thoughts from my teenage times'. That 'suggestion' is more of a command then a suggestion...

Any way! I, am Rose Weasley and no, my uncle Harry does not like to sign autographs. I have straight red hair, blue eyes and I am a little on the short side...

I have the famous Weasley temper so think well before pissing me off. Remember, you have been warned...

In the free time I play quidditch. I love quidditch and I play Chaser for the Gryffindor team.

Tomorrow is the first day of Hogwarts this year and I am perfect! I love having perfect privileges, though I have to do rounds... Rounds can be great or terrible. Last year I was perfect too and I was put with a Hufflepuff full of zits, he had dreadful smell and picked his nose constantly, so you can guess it was pretty terrible. I hope it is Albus, but they don't tend to put two perfects of the same house (yay Gryffindor!) together on rounds .

The rounds could be great, no, perfect, if I'm with Ben Seamus, Ben... He is a Ravenclaw that I've had a crush on since last year, with that fit quidditch body, that brown hair and those chocolate eyes, did I mention he has a fit body? Well he does... A real master piece he is...

This afternoon Dominque thought of a way of getting his attention and that would be... A makeover... I am not sure what was going through my mind when I accepted. You see I don't like being fake, having too much makeup and wearing clothes that show everything, I like to wear comfortable clothes and no makeup or not much in rare occasions. I was unsure while I accepted but on the other side Dominque was really, really excited, I can't blame her she has been wanting to give me a makeover from my second year.

Getting a makeover hurts, it really really does. Dominique took off my leg and arm hair with a potion, now you must be thinking, 'oh a potion, that must not hurt.' Well you're wrong, it hurts like hell, it feels like they are pulling off your skin. Then she proceeded throwing away most of my clothes and that too was pretty painful, I love my large, comfortable t-shirts!

You'll think that my torture was finished, but here comes my face's turn. She plucked my eyebrows and taught me how to put makeup right so I can do it by myself when I'm at Hogwarts. Fortunatly my hair didn't change, Dominique just let it loose and made it a little bit wavy.

The first time I saw my reflection I was shocked, not because I was extremely ugly or extremely stunning, but I was strange. Dominique squeaked saying I looked amazing and had this proud smile on her face. And then she started telling me that there was no way Ben was going to resist me as long as I looked this way.

We went to have dinner were I received lots of compliments and a worried look by dad that told me "no boys this year Rosie, right?".

Gosh! And now we arrive at the moment just before I started writing to you. Locking my self in the bathroom I glance at my reflection in the mirror, I don't look fake, like some girls of my school that go with pounds of makeup on their face every day, I just don't look Rose anymore and I hope in a good way, I sort of like my new look to be honest.

Tomorrow I'm going to see Jess, my best friend, usually she spends her summer holidays at the burrow with us, but this year she went with her family in Australia.

Jessica Green has blonde hair and brown eyes, she is a muggle born and she is in Gryffindor just like me.

The first time I met her was even the first day I met Malfoy, the person I hated and which I shared jinxs, curses, arguments and detentions (I got only two and both were his fault!)...

~Flashback~

I was nervous, very nervous, more than Al, and that means that I was practically bursting.

We were walking up the stairs to go to the Great Hall when I saw the blonde kid, that dad pointed out at the platform, talking to his friend right in front of me. I wasn't spying on their conversation, not intentionaly, but when I heard my last name I started listening.

"-and have you seen the Weasley girl? I thought father was joking when he said their hair was real red." The blonde said arrogantly.

"My dad told me to stay away from them and the Potters."

"Mine too. But he didn't have to. I would never mix with _those_ people."

I backed away a little bit, stunned, shoked, supprised.

"Don't worry about them. Their just jelous." A much softer voice said.

"Thanks." I reply giving her a weak smile. "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"Jessica, but call me Jess."

The girls smiled at each other.

~End of Flashback~

We didn't know it but that was going to be the start of years of friendship with Jess and years of hatred with Malfoy...

**I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review telling me if you liked it or hated it So I know if I should continue. And most important, if you have any suggestions say away. I think that my next chapter won't be much diary style... Bye!**


End file.
